Anywhere but Here
by Ill-Follow.U-Into.The-Dark
Summary: After leaving the hive five, Jinx fights to scrape by, but Kidflash is no where in sight. In a desperate attempt to see him again, she reverts to a last ditch idea.
1. Chapter 1     In the Dark

Hey, this the beginning to my first fanfic on here! yay! :D

Any who, I dont own anything, including teen titans or its characters...

enjoy!

"Raining... go figure" the pink-haired girl sighed as she looked up toward the sky, which was as gray as her smooth skin.

Her destination was on the other side of town, and since the sudden downpour was already soaking her thin polyester jacket, chilling her curved (yet thin, as her food budget had been almost non-existent) body frame, it was going to be one looong walk. Her lonesomeness made the trek even more grueling, with views of couples and friends smiling and laughing in every window, the warmth teasing her with thoughts of what could have been.

_Could have been._

As if she ever had a choice.

Being named Jinx, given cruel powers, so many different, easily identifiable traits that made her stand out, that made her not belong. After being bounced from place to place, a young girl whose tears ran like the raindrops on the window panes, she finally landed in the H.I.V.E. Academy, and although there was no family or loving home, there were others like her, young misfits whose freakish abilities brought them together, giving them purpose, and more importantly, a place to _belong._

Sure, the guys were bumbling idiots, ransacking the kitchen, destroying the bathroom, screwing up the simplest of plans, but they were _her_ guys, they were there when her first crush turned out to be Cyborg posing as a student, and pulling off petty crimes to get by, with all of the inside jokes and mocking the egotistical older criminals who ranted about their glory days. Their stupidity still brought a smile to her face as she though about her past.

Then HE came. Suave and quick, he dashed into her life. Literally. All she saw was a flash of yellow and red as he spoiled HER plans, made HER look like a moron, not only in front of her fellow team members, but in front of other villains as well.

But he made her believe that she could change, he said so much yet promised so little, and somehow, she actually believed him with all of her being, and left all that she knew for...

What? Now, months later, here she was, cold, wet, hungry, and alone, stuck working at a seedy joint, getting paid under the table (since she was wanted by authorities, and had no birth certificate or any other identification needed to work), living in the decrepit apartments in the poorest part of town.

_Where is my hero now? _She wonderedas she managed to step over a rather large puddle. Kid Flash stole her heart and destroyed all that she had, yet SHE was the one that was the bad guy. Go figure.

And yet he was always on her mind. She fell asleep wondering what she did wrong, her mind was never unoccupied, her every waking moment was devoted to him. She tried to tell herself to move on, that the flirtatious redhead whom she had fallen for was a womanizer, but she just couldn' here she was, making her way home, just scraping by on dead dreams.

Something suddenly caught her eye, and she stopped and watched as a worker at the bank was locking up across the street. The airhead teller was too busy chatting on her i-phone to realize that she had failed to completely close the door to the bank, whose security system, Jinx was well aware of, was not set until the door closed and locked. As the young blonde sped away in her little pink bug, it seemed too simple-an open, unlocked, unsecured bank where the drawers were easily accessible, and with only a swipe of her purple hexing aura, it all could be hers...

Jinx couldn't believe herself. "You can take the girl out of crime, but you cant take the crime out of the girl" she chuckled cynically. And suddenly, she realized something; HE might show up. Of course! How could she be so stupid? Kid Flash had only come while the Hive Five was breaking laws, and ever since she's been on the "straight and narrow path", he's avoided her like the plague.

_If it's a bad girl that you want, then it's a bad girl that you'll get,_ she thought as her fists clenched, and with a determined,yet desperate look, she began to cross the street.


	2. Chapter 2  the Heist

Hey Guys!

Sorry that I've been MIA, but between Stone Age technology, school, family crisis, etc., I've been BUSY. Anyways, now that I'm on my own (relatively), I can write again!

So here's chapter two, expect redo's of it, because honestly, I want to get to chapter three!

So, R and R, and I'm always free for requests!

Chapter 2 The Heist

Her fuchsia eyes light up the dark street way.

Her steps were strong, yet careful, fluid, yet forceful.

Hints of tears rose in her eyes, but she shook them away. A bright pink energy rose to the surrounding streetlights as each of their fragile glass bulbs shattered. The grey-skinned girl stopped at the corner, checking her surroundings one final time, preparing herself to do what she had sworn to avoid at all costs.

_You've made me this way,_ she shuttered, _you came with a smile and a rose, but left with my soul._

Her expression hinted at breaking down and giving in to the hopelessness that surrounded her, and she had thought of it too: returning to her former teammates or handing herself into the titans, but her spirit was too strong, and besides, she would only be the subject of hatred and suspicion, and she would rather be dead than return with what remained of the formerly proud villainess leader.

Her eyes narrowed, and she took one final breath before she approached the door. Her slender hand rested upon the handle as she exhaled fully, succumbing to her innate instinct that came with years of indescribably torturous training, of long, cold, hungry nights, and the lament of lost innocence. All of the drilling, solely for opportunities like these.

She pulled the door open, and headed straight to the main vault. She knew her way around the bank, as the HIVE Five had routinely made visits to this location. As a result, she needed only the gentle glow of her eyes to navigate through the rooms. She spotted a medium sized box that contained various trinkets with the bank advertised on them, and deciding to bring it along, sent a bolt of her jinxing energy to empty it, before heading around the corner to her destination.

She made short work of the vault, and securely packed the 10's, 20's, 50's, and 100's into the box she. As frail as she appeared, she managed to lift up the box, and grabbed a number of bank bags on her way out of the establishment.

She turned to look at her work one last time before exiting, unable to believe how easily she had just pulled off what was easily her single largest heist ever. She made her way to the nearest alley, her box secured in her arms. She scanned the area, and sensing no danger, she set the box down next to a dumpster.

She looked down at her violently shaking hands. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears, she knew that she should feel relieved, proud even, but she hated everything: her life, herself, the world, and, most importantly, HIM.

But she had done it, she had broken her vowel to not only herself but to the fast talking red head as well, and now here she was, her feelings of fear and hatred morphing into a feeling of overcoming, and self-reliance. Her eyes flashed brightly for a second, and a glimpse of the old, independent girl whom she used to be returned for that brief monent, only to fade back into her beaten state.

She may be broken in body, but her spirit still lived on. She quickly separated her heavy load into the bags before heading off once more into the night.


End file.
